Jackie Saves New Year's Eve
Jackie Saves New Year's Eve is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie and her friends embark on a spectacular journey to celebrate New Year's Eve at Eleanor's House. Plot Act 1 Keira is enjoying the beach and walks back home, but along the way, she sees Melissa seeing Jackie, Keziah and Fushion fixing a bike. Jackie mentions that she, Keziah, and Fushion will compete bike races across the street. Suddenly, Craig yells at Keira to get over here because she has green shorts on and is forced to get changed. After Keira gets changed, Jackie, Keziah and Fushion are ready to start the bike race, but Keira's scooter is missing. Jackie gives her friends' promises to behave in the bike race and Melissa has helmets for Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira but they're too small. Jackie mentions that she already has her helmet on and more friends are coming. Melissa accepts the request and goes back inside. Meanwhile, Eleanor and Will are riding their bikes toward their house and Jackie just invited them over to a spectacular bike race. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will are all ready to compete 10 bike races, except Keira because she lost her scooter. Jackie starts the race by saying "On your marks, get set, GO!" and Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will ride all the way up to Mill Street. Keira is still upset and asks Michelle if she wants her scooter so she can join Jackie's bike races, but Michelle thought that Keira used her scooter for 6 years and took it to the basement. Keira really wants her scooter back and Michelle will get it for her. During the 2nd race, Jackie mentions to her friends that they will be comforting Opal the outside cat and if she, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will have cat movements, they will be able to go into their butts. At the end of the 2nd race, Michelle found Keira's Razor scooter and Keira catches it. Now that Keira has her Razor scooter back and she can now join Jackie's 3rd bike race. Jackie gives Keira permission to compete all her races to reach the 10th. Fushion rides around Jackie and begs her to say "Hello" to his new friend. Jackie realizes that Fushion's new friend is Will. After the 4th race, 5th race, 6th race, 7th race, 8th race, 9th and 10th race, Jackie reviews what her friends have compete during 10 races. Keziah is the winner, Fushion is the runner-up, Will is in 3rd place, Keira is in 4th place and Eleanor is the loser. That means Keziah is the winner and Eleanor is the loser, and to their surprise, Jackie will show them a short-cut; the exercise balancer in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie teaches Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will how to balance up on the exercise balancer. First, they'll have to do their kinds of tricks and see whether they like it or not. Eleanor goes first and hangs upside down, Will goes second and poses like Deadpool. Jackie then jumps up and slides down the pole until everyone laughs and reprises their tricks. Suddenly, Melissa bursts in the cat room and yells at Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will to stop what they're doing. If the quintet falls or hurt themselves, they will never use the balancer again. After Melissa leaves the cat room, Jackie sees Bubblegum and Jean on their bean bags while Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will realize what they are. Jackie then kindly pulls Jean's grin to make her smile, but Eleanor is asked to pet the cats together without torturing them. After Jackie and her friends spend much time in the cat room, Jackie sees Melissa and Sam relaxing in the living room, but it turns out to be Melissa asking Jackie what she's supposed to stay. Jackie sits down and mentions that she, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, Will and Keira are in the cat room earlier so they have to ride their bikes to get to Eleanor's House. Melissa agrees this and warns Jackie not to go any farther from Jackie's House or else she will get in big trouble. Jackie understood and will never get in trouble if she goes to Eleanor's House. As Melissa dismisses Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, Will and Keira, she reminds Jackie not to go any farther or get hurt. Act 2 Jackie and her friends ride their bikes on Cove Road without getting splashed by a giant puddle. Cast Songs * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Trivia * This is the last episode to premiere in 2018. * This is the 1st episode to have a double-length episode. * Fushion makes his 1st appearance in this episode and his name is never revealed, so he's forced to be nameless until Meet Nylah and Tashira!. ** Jackie should've introduced herself to him because she never said his name and now his name is never revealed until the actual episode where Melissa calls him 3 names like "Ephesians" as his real name, "Fushion" as his usual name and "JJ" as his rap name. * This episode aired before New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-Length Episodes